oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alwin Hemrir
“I will honor my parent's sacrifice.” Description Alwin Hemrir is a young Aasimar of the age of about 23 years-old. He wields both the sword as well as magic. He recently finished his studies at Gryphon's Arcana and is currently secluding himself in order to more heavily dedicate himself to his research and training, but still has found time to adventure as well as respond to calls for him to fight for the greater good. History Alwin was born the son of a mortal human man, and a powerful azata. This human was enchanted by the beauty of the azata, and sought to catch her attention through displays of glory and eventually gained the favor of the azata. Over time, They developed a deep love for each other, to the point where they even conceived a child. This child is Alwin. On the day of his birth, his mother’s home in Elysium was invaded by forces of the Abyss. They slaughtered all in their wake, making their way to her front door. At their destination, they were greeted by the blade of his father. His father was the only thing standing between this sea of demons and his labor-stricken wife. He was only one man against an army, but he kept them at bay until his wife’s labor had ended, and Alwin had been born into the world. His mother, still weakened from childbirth, left Alwin wrapped in a blanket within the deepest parts of her cathedral and made her way to aid her husband, but she was too late. He had succumbed to the onslaught, being held up on a pike. The sight of her impaled husband caused her to become struck with grief. But this grief was soon replaced by rage, as she drew her own blade. In her rage, she pushed back the onslaught, slaying swaths of demon’s as she moved. It seemed like perhaps she would be able to push them back, until she came upon the one who lead the army, an incredibly powerful demon named Urzoran. Urzoran revealed to her that he had come to put an end to her, his reasoning stemming from a jealousy of her husband, and how he had desired her beauty far before this mortal was even born. He began to assault her himself, and in her weakened state, this lead to her eventual defeat. He buried his blade deep in her chest. But she did not let him take her life without her taking something in return. With her last bit of energy, she sank her blade into his chest and released the last of her power into him. Bright light engulfed him, leading to him slowly losing his ability to move. He screamed in horror, cursing her for what she had done to him. His movements eventually ceased completely as he was paralyzed by the last of her power, becoming a faintly glowing statue among the carnage of the battlefield, her blade still remaining implanted in his chest. The azata collapsed to the ground, spending her last moments hoping that something would protect her newborn son from the remaining army. One being heard this call, being the Empyreal Lord Ragathiel, who granted her wish by first empowering Alwin with enough power so that one day he may return and be a vindicator for his home, and secondly by sending Alwin to another timeline, where he would be able to have the time to grow up to live up to this task. Alwin does not know his date of birth, as he was orphaned at a very young age. He was unsure of if his parents were dead or if he was abandoned. Alwin was given his last name when he was adopted by the school of Gryphon's Arcana. He grew to develop an attunement to magic at a young age and would eventually begin to study at his new home, Gryphon's Arcana. In addition to his studies in magic, he was also taught that he had to hone not just his mind, but his body as well. This put him on the path to developing exemplary sword play skills. Eventually, he developed the ability to wield his magic and sword in unison. He continues to study at the school, but he started to adventure in order to see the results his studies had provided him. He would eventually come to fight the forces of the demon-possessed Heroes, in which he was led by Prince Kordle Wildbeard of Anvildor to a successful victory against them, gaining the title of Demonsbane, but also being badly injured during the fight. In an effort to help his ally, Atut, Alwin helped slay a false idol that was corrupting a congregation of followers of Sarenrae. In doing this act, he acquired a special gem from the false idol, which after obtaining, infused him with holy energy. With this new power, he hoped to be even more effective against the evil in the world. He was recalled to the abbey where he had slain the false idol to meet an angel who asked of his assistance. When he arrived, he found that the angel was like a mirror reflection of himself, looking near identical to him, all though still having very defining angelic traits. He talked with the angel about fate and how it worked, with the angel seeming to know exactly how Alwin would act to certain questions he asked. The angel asked him to slay a beholder that came into existence because of a shattering of the timelines that had occurred a few months ago. He dealt with it quickly and brought its eye, as was requested, to the altar in the abbey, where it vanished in a shimmering of holy light when placed there. That night Alwin had a very realistic dream where he was visited by the angel again, and it ended in him waking in a cold sweat. He soon realized that something was different about him after that dream, like he was able to focus more easily. He believes this is the reward that the angel had promised him. Alwin was one of the leading adventurers in the struggle against the demon hordes coming from the rift. Though he was unsuccessful in his efforts to maintain the balance of his world, leading to its collapse with the original timeline of Oustomia, he believes his efforts were not wasted, as their could have been much more dire consequences if the demon's had been left to conquer his world. He settled down in the new world he found himself in, in a familiar place to him, the Gryphon's Arcana of that world. He continued his studies from where they left off in his world, with those who also followed in the merge helping him with his initial admittance. Six months after serving in the war against the Thii, Alwin finished his studies at Gryphon's Arcana and secluded himself ever since. He wishes to explore more about his past, wanting to know who and where his family are. He also has taken this time to further dedicate himself into his training. He still adventures with various parties, but otherwise continues to seclude himself away from things that would disrupt his research and training. The occurrence of the Blood War had lead him into researching into the possibility that perhaps his family resided on another plane. He looked heavily into this possibility. Recent events in his dreams and reality has lead to him trying to chronicle the events in a place known as "Dreamland", where Ronda of Thalassa and himself found themselves in the presence of a figure known by them as Tet.Tet told them they had been summoned there by him to help him in hunting a creature known as a Nightmare, giving them very little information into why and what they were to face. They would continue on to fight a very powerful, yet young looking girl. After Ronda successfully subdued this force of nature, they returned her to Tet, finding out that she was indeed one of the Nightmares he was looking for, but Alwin did not like how Tet would dodge their questions and wishes to return to find out what is really going on in Dreamland. Alwin returned to Dreamland once again and learned of the origin of Tet and the nightmares, but was only summoned at partial strength, so he was unable to change the fates of those in Dreamland. He was not able to directly aid in the final battle in Dreamland, but was glad to hear that the situation there was resolved. Alwin faced against one of the invaders of the Material Plane, Zagon the Slaver. He hated him, coming to enslave his home. He fell during the battle, but was glad to awake to find that his comrades were successful in ending Zagon. He finally received a message from what seems to be the General of Vengeance, Ragathiel, telling him to head to Elysium. There he encountered unwelcome demons and his still living father. His fateful encounter with his father was cut short as his father exploded in a flash of light. After letting the realization that he wasn't abandoned sink in, he moved onto the cathedral in the distance. In the cathedral, he found a single statue of a demon lord with a rapier pierced through its chest. He was drawn to the blade, hearing a voice that held a motherly tone to it call him to it. He pulled the sword from the demon's chest and realized he had been tricked. Urzoran, the demon lord who killed his parents, tricked him, that voice was him in disguise. He drew him here to release him so he could finish Alwin's bloodline off. The battle with Urzoran pushed Alwin to his absolute limit, but with help from his friends, they were victorious in sending him back to the Abyss. Alwin now held his mother's rapier, a weapon of true splendor, but it had yet reached its true power, having been corrupted by the evil magic of Urzoran. He now seeks for a way to purify his mother's sword. Appearance Alwin is a young male Aasimar with a modest build, sporting brown hair with azure eyes. He dons a crest of his former school, Gryphon's Arcana, on his armor. He also wears a gauntlet on each hand and carries a magic rapier that he uses as his weapon of choice. Personality Usually, he carries a calm personality. This calmness can be broken by the sight of extreme evil such as because of his hatred towards those who would do evil, which can lead to him making rash decisions if not held back by his peers. His attunement to magic has lead to him finding many of those who would study magic to be very enjoyable to converse with, but he has no issues with the magically inept and keeps a respect for all. He particularly enjoys to meet other Aasimars, as it may lead to him finding a better understanding of what he is. He also finds great admiration for those with innate magical energy such as himself. Those with great military and/or scholarly prestige also earn his upmost respect when he is associating with them. Fighting Style Alwin has attempted to vary himself from other swordsmen. He has varied his sword play by also augmenting it with his arcane abilities, delivering his powerful spells through the swing of his blade. He has also implemented various defensive acrobatic abilities into his fighting style, allowing him to use his whole body to evade damage from adversaries. He still is in search for new techniques to add to his fighting style, looking to develop a style that takes full advantage of both his magic and martial prowess. He has dedicated a portion of his studies to developing this fighting style, knowing that he must take advantage of both aspects of his power in order to successfully combat the evil that threatens the world. Previously, Alwin heavily relied on his inherent pool of arcane energy, his Eldritch Pool, in order to perform his combined magic and sword play skills. Using this energy as a lens, he used it to magnify his senses so that he may more easily focus on doing the two in tandem. He could only do this for a very short time, as he had far from mastered using his innate pool of magic, and he wished to improve this duration in the future so that he may focus more on the combat itself rather than the focusing of his magic. Alwin had learned how to improve his focus, making it so he can use more of his Eldritch Pool's energy at once, and allowing for him to maintain it longer. This was a huge leap for him in his training, as he had been working for over a decade in order to reach a feat like this. He can now maintain his state of mystic focus for much longer and can focus more on his fighting rather than maintaining focus. The mastering of his Eldritch Pool has lead to him practicing a new style of fighting, Dimensional Dervishing. He uses his intense speed and accuracy to swarm his foes with quick and unpredictable assaults from all sides, using teleportation magic to bring this to a new level. After he had arrived in the main timeline of Oustomia, he began to develop much greater powers within himself. This lead him to becoming a paladin without knowing he was one at first, as he believed that these powers were just greater manifestations of his innate magic. He now is aware of himself being a paladin. Friends * Alwin considers Atut to be one of his friends, as he has fought along side him many times now, and finds him to be reliable and competent in a fight. * Angel is a very young wizard Alwin unknowingly, but not unwillingly signed a contract with. He sees her as an innocent soul, and wishes to protect her further, seeing her kind of like a little sister of sorts. Affiliations / Associations * Alwin had studied for seven years officially at Gryphon's Arcana. Having lived there since he was very young, he had of course studied there far longer than that, but he was not officially enrolled in any program at the school until he was 16. After the end of the war with the Thii, he decided to graduate from his studies and begun to do more extensive research into his past. * He had served under Prince Kordle Wildbeard in a battle against the evil of the Heroes, in which he found a deeper respect for Kordle, as he cared much for his fellow soldier, protecting them from harm as much as he could. * He found a shop in Haven named The Forever Young and met Irilith Starkin. He is thinking about purchasing some of the products and services that The Forever Young sells. He would later fight along side Irilith a few times and found her to be a dependable marksman. * He met a wizard named Thurindir Vaeridae. He believes he may be able to learn a lot about magic from him, as he has shown to be able to use far more advanced magic than Alwin. * He met a strange catfolk going by the name of Colli in an alley in Haven, but believes there was more to him than meets the eye. He did not know what to think of Colli, as he might have turned out to be either an ally or enemy for him, but after fighting along side him against the Thii, he sees him to be more so his ally than his enemy. * Alwin met a man that he would later would learn is called Saraxxis and turned out to actually be a dragon in disguise, the same dragon he was looking for the day he met him. * Alwin met the Warpriestess Clara Azureleaf, who he showed great admiration for. He felt it was an honor to meet someone who had done such good in the world. Now having fought numerous battles along side her, he knows that all the things that were said about Clara were true, solidifying his trust in her. * Alwin met an angel who seemed to know a lot about him, he never got his name, but after Alwin helped him, he seemed to have unlocked Alwin's Eldritch Pool's deeper potential as a reward. * He met the boss of his friend Atut, Isashi Fluffig, and found her pleasant. He had heard a lot of rumors about her, but it seems the worst ones were not true. * Alwin met a giant frog named Slugg Gorobo, who has assisted him on quite a few of his adventures, even though both of their personalities greatly contradict each other, with Alwin always steering towards the path of good and lawfulness, while Slugg would tend towards a more evil and chaotic approach to situations. * Ronda the Merfolk has been someone he has fought along side many times now, and acknowledges her as his superior in both combat and studies. She was the first individual he unwillingly went to Dreamland with. Enemies * The Heroes which he discovered were evil and demon-possessed * Trekxin, because he allows his pride to control his actions, leading to him justifying acts that could seem to be, underhanded according to Alwin's beliefs * The Thii in it's entirety * The invaders of the Material Plane because of the Blood War * He does not know if Tet is his enemy or not, but he believes he has ulterior motives Aspirations He wishes to use his power to uphold justice within the world. He also wishes to find out more about his birth, his parents, and his innate magic's origins. Associated Adventurer Cards Category:Timeline B Characters Category:Player Characters